In Binary Phase Shift Keying (BPSK) schemes or On/Off Keying (OOK) schemes which are used in wireless IC cards or the like, received data values are determined in response to phases of waveforms of wireless signals. Therefore, even when the wireless signals are distorted to some extent, it is necessary to capture the phases accurately.